La Vida De Spike
by Guilfrido
Summary: Spike se ha convertido en un pony, y ha tenido que tomar cargo de la biblioteca, pero se avecina una guerra por spike, ahora , con 15 años, tendra que superar lo que su amiga twlight sparkle logro con mucha ayuda, solo que ahora tendra menos ayuda, debera dejar la seguridad de la biblioteca para no dejar que su sangre abra el portal para traer a un temible demonio


**Prologo**

6:00 a.m.

Suena el desgraciado despertador de cada día, el unicornio no se quiere levantar aun , pero su Fénix , Peewee, Lo picotea del hambre, Se ve obligado a levantarse, se pone sus sandalias y se va a vestir, Baja las escaleras de lo que antes era la habitación de el elemento Magia, el cual esta junto a celestia cumpliendo sus deberes, el unicornio va hasta la cocina, recorriendo la áspera madera de su casa del árbol un poco cansado de el día que había tenido el día pasado

BAM!

Una Pegaso se estrella contra su puerta

-Carta de la princesa twilight!-Exclama un poco adolorida-Dice que la leas rápido

-¿No te dolio?-Le pregunta observando que su cabeza esta hinchada-Si quieres te doy hielo Derpy

-No gracias-Le dice con un ojo mirando arriba y otro hacia los arbustos-

-¿Segura?

-Si-Mira la hora y se pone un poco tensa- Uff, se me hace tarde, adiós Spike!

Spike cierra la puerta y lleva la carta a la mesa en esto recuerda que debe leerla rápido pero primero le da la comida a su fénix

_Spike_

_Se que los deberes deben ser un poco mas difíciles ya que tu no tienes ayudante alguno, pero recuerda que tu demostraste ser lo suficientemente capaz para traerme el Ámbar de Transformaciones de la tierra de dragones, las cosas se tornan un poco raras ya que no veo a el mismo pequeño dragón de siempre, ahora veo alguien que sigue siendo el mismo pero a la vez no, Sabes que te quiero como a un hijo y espero que ya que sabes lo básico sobre magia puedas aprender lo que te hace falta como unicornio, recuerda que ahora tienes 14 y no 8 años_

_Con amor_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_PD: Mañana es 31 de julio y ya sabes lo que debes hacer cada fin de mes_

Spike da un leve suspiro luego de acordarse la fecha que es, cada fin de mes debía ir a ayudar a las amigas de Twilight, Excepto por Rarity, La cual un día desapareció sin mas ni menos dejando a la pequeña Sweetie Sola, También recuerda que en canterlot no usan aparatos eléctricos, ni celulares

Spike fue a vestirse para salir a las calles de ponyville por unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba dejando a Peewee solo , luego de haber hecho lo necesario en la biblioteca salió con buen aire ese día

Caminaba por las calles de ponyville recordando como lo hacia de pequeño llevándole libros a twilight y algunas cosas mas, y como ella lo abrazaba , recordaba con nostalgia. Llega al mercado y se encuentra con la dueña de el puesto de manzanas

-Hola applejack!-Le dice alegremente-¿Cómo te va?

-Jeje, No olvides lo de mañana vaquero, Hay que trabajar 3 horas en los cultivos!

-Uff-Dice borrando su sonrisa de su cara, pensando como estaría mañana- Bien, no lo olvidare

Sigue caminando luego de comprar las manzanas,los panes y unos cuantos utensilios de limpieza y comienza a regresar a casa para finalmente desayunar

Entra a la casa y pone en el horno 2 huevos y guarda todo en los 10 minutos que calentaba todo, Mientras tanto enciende la televisión y Ve unos cuantos comerciales sobre Loros Que hacen cosas extrañas, como de Ponies

PING!, suena el horno y va por los huevos, los pone en un plato , les agrega sal y pone también 2 panes, se sienta a ver unos cuantos programas que había en la TV pero aun no encontraba nada interesante

Media hora mas tarde, El pony morado no sabe que hacer, Asi que ve un anuncio en unos edificios recién inaugurados

Había una DJ, Su favorita, La cual iba a dar un concierto gratis muy cerca a su casa y el se sorprende, pues la mayoría eran de 200 bits la entrada, Ve que es a las 8:00 y sale a entregar un encargo a la estación de trenes y llega rápido , pues estaba muy vacía ponyville ese día, Esto es un poco misterioso, generalmente encontraba mucha gente en las calles

Algo comienza a dolerle en la espalda y una voz le susurra

-Dame los bits que tengas niño, No querrás salir lastimado-Le decía la voz, la cual comprendió era una mujer-RAPIDO!

El no dice nada ante esta situación, Se queda quieto, pero no asustado

-Esto no es un juego-Le clava un poco mas duro en cuchillo en su espalda-DAME LOS BITS O…-Le quita el cuchillo y lo lanza a un techo-.

Spike ve a una pony café, algo atractiva, con ojos azules y una muy ordenada melena

-Esa no era mi única arma-Spike recibe una patada en la cara- Niño, Es que acas…-La golpean, pero esta vez no fue spike-.

Spike la reconoce, Ese color de pelo es muy familiar y también el rastro que dejo detrás –Rainbow dash! Gracias!-Le dice alegremente pero ella lo mira mal

-NIÑO!-Le dice con furia la pegaso- ENTIENDE QUE ES POR ESTO QUE DEBES APRENDER A LUCHAR CONMIGO

Spike recuerda adoloridamente como rainbow dash lo golpeo el día anterior "Enseñandole" Artes Marciales, pero parecía que solo lo usaba de saco de boxeo, Ve a su alrededor y rainbow dash se había ido, también la asaltante

Eran las 3:32 P.M. y volvió a su casa un tanto aburrido, ya que no hacia mucho en su casa o en cualquier lugar parecido

Estruendos, gritos, pólvora y temblores comenzaron

-El apocalipsis!-Penso- Llego la hora

En ese instante se detuvo la fiesta que había afuera, y oyo alguien arriba

Subio las escaleras con un bate y abrió la puerta de su balcón

Quedo boquiabierto con quien era, Una muy sexy pony blanca, usaba anteojos y tenia el pelo azul, vestia una Chaqueta que decía "DJ-PON3" en su espalda, y unos Jeans ajustados, Unos zapatos blancos con Una "V" Y una "S"

-¿No gritaras que estoy aquí, Chico?-Pregunto con voz preocupada-

Spike negó con la cabeza, Observo que se veía muy cansada

-¿Qu…Que te paso?-Pregunto un poco sonrojado, ya que a spike le había gustado mucho verla en conciertos y el parecía un poco sorprendido de lo ajustados que eran sus jeans-¿No tenias un concierto hoy?

-Si, así es pero no me presentare-Dijo firmemente-Como te llamas, ¿Chico?

-S...Spike-Decia aun mas sonrojado-

-Yo no muerdo chico!-Le dijo a spike- Ahora te debo preguntar algo

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto spike un poco curioso, ya que solo se habían conocido y parecía pregunta seria-

-Me puedo quedar… Bueno solo 3 días aquí en tu casa?

El asintió pero mas que nada estaba emocionado de que alguien tan famoso estuviera en su casa, ahora recordaba que el no debía mencionarle a nadie o la molestarían, Y a spike se le ocurrió preguntarle

-¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa?

-Mucha gente no me deja tener privacidad

-¿No vivías con una amiga, una que tocaba ese cello?

-Se mudo a canterlot y empezaron los problemas con la privacidad

Spike creía que no debió preguntarle eso, tal vez la entristeció de la reciente separación de su mejor amiga y de que no podía ni bañarse sin que alguien estuviera en la ventana tomando fotografías

-Chico, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Le pregunto-

-Por supuesto

-¿Irías a llevarle esto a la cebra que vive en el bosque everfree para que me lo rellene?-le da un frasco-

El se sentía emocionado de volver a que le pidan favores, y recorrer Equestria otra vez y volver a saber sobre la gente de Equestria, asi salió rápidamente dejando a Vinyl sola, Agarro el frasco vacio sin interés de saber que era y recorrió el bosque corriendo

Veía como las plantas no eran muy diferentes y como el camino era mas rocoso se cayo unas cuantas veces sin dejar quebrar la botella Y finalmente llego , como no vio a zecora , vio que el frasco decía "Vachimal" y tenia un liquido un poco morado, y vio otros frascos parecidos y los lleno con el liquido y volvió por el camino que fue

8:21 P.M.

Spike llega a casa y encuentra a la DJ en su Smarthphone hablando con alguien

-…Si , si , Pero no se pudo, adiós –Mira a spike- Que rápido eres chico

Spike le entrega el frasco, ahora sintiendo curiosidad

-Puedo usar tu baño, chico?

-Claro! Mi casa es tu casa-Va arriba por una toalla y baja para entregársela-Hay agua caliente en el interruptor a el lado de la luz

Ella entro al baño y spike noto algo en el suelo, una bolsa llena de ropa,¿Salio o vio alguien mientras el no estaba?

Ella salió al menos a la media hora y se acerco a el a preguntarle algo

-Chico,¿Dónde duermo?

Spike recordó que no habían mas camas en la casa, solo 2 habitaciones vacias y le respondió

-Pues, en mi cama

-Y tu ¿En donde duermes?

-En el sótano -Mintió- Ahí hay una cama

Ella subió las escaleras, spike iba por sus cosas, pero cuando iba a entrar a lo que era el cuarto de twilight, vio desnuda a la DJ sin que ella lo viera, spike hizo lo posible por no hacer ruido mientras bajaba las escaleras y volvió abajo

Wow!-Penso-Que grandes pechos tiene!

Se entero de que ahora estaba erecto y pensó en que diría la DJ si ella bajaba y lo veía asi, se acosto en el mueble y se durmió

Desperto y vio a la DJ desnuda sobre el y estaba erecto, La DJ Sin decir nada Coloco su vagina sobre el Pene de Spike y comenzó a gemir, para spike era algo nuevo y se sentía bien, el comenzó a sentir algo sobre su pene, y fue que vinyl estaba teniendo un orgasmo, ella no se detenia, y spike a punto de venirse noto que la DJ ahora le hacia sexo oral, y eyaculo sobre su cara

-DESPIERTA IDIOTA!-le grito una pegaso- TIENES COSAS QUE HACER, Y GUARDA TU AMIGUITO EN OTRA PARTE

Se dio cuenta de que solo fue un sueño, y de que ahora tenia el pene erecto y recordó que ya era fin de mes

**Fin del 1er capitulo**

**Asi comienza este Clopfic/Fanfic, Aclaro que es estilo ,Siglo XXI(21) Y como si fueran humanos (Parecido al furry) No espero que sea muy largo Y ESCRIBIRE EN CUANTO PUEDA :V**

**PD: Es un shipping muy MUY descomunal, el cual nadie creo, ha pensado hacer, La mayoría de música nombrada en este fanfic pertenece a sus dueños originales y no a los personajes de este fanfic**


End file.
